A Jinxed Gypsy
by Pixiedustmagic
Summary: This is an alternate back story for Jinx. A different back story then the one in Secrets of Jinx. Jhanya is a little gypsy girl who just lost everything she ever knew. Her family, sister, home, friends. A mysterious boy with a secret helps her escape to America. But Jhanya's troubles aren't over yet, and her life seems like tragedy after tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**So, some of you might have read my story, Secrets of Jinx. If not, go there right now and read it. Anyway, some people didn't like it, so here is an alternate back story for Jinx. Slightly more believable I think. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jinx, Teen Titans, or marshmallow covered strawberries.**

_Several years before Teen Titans takes place..._

There are many, many fascinating places in our world. One for example is India. Home of spicy food, beautiful land scape, and at the moment a crying girl.

This girl didn't look like just any average Indian girl. She had strange grey skin. Pink hair, and cat shaped pink eyes. She wore a gypsy dress and a scarf over her pink hair. She was siting on the steps of a small house, her head in her hands, sobbing quietly.

The owner of the house saw her in through the window. He stormed out the door.

"Away!" he cried in Indian. "Away!" The girl jumped up in fear and started scurrying away from the house. The mans women came out, and started chiding her husband.

"It's just a little girl." she said. She looked at the cotton candy haired child. "What are you doing here young one?"

"I ran away from my village." the girl whispered sadly. "They don't want me anymore." The women gestured for the girl to come inside. "I will give you some food and send you on your way." she said. "You should go back home. I'm sure your parents are worried."

The girl stared at the ground. "They didn't want me to leave. But I had to. The other's would hurt them if I stayed."

The women studied to girl. "Come in." Her husband made a sound of protest, but she ignored him.

The little girl sat down at the table. "Thank you." she said quietly when the women gave her some bread.

"No problem at all little one." the women said. She gave her some milk to drink.

"You have to leave now." she told the girl once she had finished. "I would like to let you stay, but my husband wouldn't." The girl nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for the food." she said.

"Do you know where you are going to go?" the women asked. The girl looked out the window. "Anywhere away from here."

The girl walked out the door, clutching her scarf to head. As soon as the women went inside, she started running.

_It's a good thing I didn;t stay. _She thought. _I may have hurt them._

The girl ran until she could hardly move from exhaustion.

"Where will I go?" she wondered out loud.

"You can come with me." a boy's voice said behind her. The girl turned around to find a boy. He looked older the her, with dark hair, and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Someone who can help you." the boy answered.

"Do you know someplace I can go?" the girl said hopefully. The boy nodded.

"There's a ship leaving today. We can sneak in with the boxes. It goes to America."

"America is good." the girl said. "It's far away from here. What's your name."

"I'm Jay." the boy said grinning. "Jay Ellersby. And you?"

"Jhanya." the girl said. The boy thought for a second. "To hard to say." he decided. "Anything else I can call you?"

"Jhanya is a gypsy name." Jhanya said. "The direct translation would be Jinx Talent."

"Jinx Talent." Jay mused. "Okay. I'll call you Jinx. Tally as a nickname."

"Sounds good." Jhanya -Jinx- smiled.

"Come on, the boat is this way." Jay said, leading her toward the docks. "By the way, why is your hair pink?"

The girl looked at the ground. "It's because of my powers." she muttered.

"Powers?" Jay questioned.

"I have bad luck magic." Jinx answered. "Don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Jay shrugged. "But it would look really cool up in devil horns."

"You think?" Jinx said shyly.

"Yeah!" Jay said. Then he coughed loudly.

"Are you okay?" Jinx asked.

"It's nothing." Jay said, waving his hand. "There's the ship! Okay, now we get to be stowaways!"

**Alright, remember Jay coughing. It is going to be important. And I will talk about Jhanya more, and her village. Don't forget to go read Secrets of Jinx!**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! More of Pixie's writing and annoying author's note in the middle of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the name Jhanya. That is from another author. Cool name though.**

**Jinx POV**

Jay and I had sneaked into a large wooden box and cut air holes into the top. It was slightly cramped, but we both fit so I wasn't complaining. The box was dark though, and the rocking of the boat was making me slightly sea sick.

"What do we do when somebody opens the box?" I asked softly.

Jay shrugged, or I think he did. I felt his shoulders moving, so I'm pretty sure it was a shrug. It's not like he was doing the wave or anything, so yes, a shrug.

"We run I guess." he said. "Speaking of running, as we have plenty of time, why don't you tell me about why _you _were running."

I moved my leg so that it wasn't falling asleep. "I guess we have time." I cleared my throat. "I was born in a gypsy village. Everybody in my village... well I suppose they couldn't be horrible all the time. Just to me and Amby I suppose."

"Amby?" Jay asked.

" I was born with a twin sister, Amaya. If you translated it directly, it means Amber Rose. I called her Amby for short."

"What did she look like?" Jay asked. "Did she look anything like you. With my experience with twins, they usually look alike."

I smiled softly. "Yes, Amby looked alot like me. She had red hair, and red eyes, instead of pink, but other then that, we were identical."

"Red hair, pink hair." Jay said. "Does your cousin have orange hair?"

"No." I said. "Nobody looked anything like us. That's because of our powers. Our curse." I sighed deeply. "See, me and Amby were born with bad luck powers. When we were young and didn't know how to control it, we made bad things happen all the time. The other villagers hated eachother. Everybody but our own family. But Amby and I didn't care. We had eachother, and we were very close."

"It must be nice having a sibling like that." Jay said.

"It was." I said. "After a while the village seemed to warm up to us. I guess they realized our powers weren't our fault. They really were starting to like us. One of the other village girls started to teach us dancing. She said I was a natural at it." I called back the memory of dancing. "I liked dancing too. I was starting to think that everything was good. My powers didn't matter. I had Amby, and my parents, and now the villagers liked me too." I paused.

"Then what happened?" Jay said. "You don't have to tell me."

I sighed. "No. It's okay." I said. "One night I had a bad dream. My emotions got so out of control, I subconsciously collapsed the the house and surrounding houses. It's happened before, but never as powerful as that one. Amby never made it out of the house. She pushed me out the door. She saved me, but I couldn't save her."

Jay was silent. "That must have been hard."he said eventually.

"It was." I said. "The villagers turned on me again. They hated me. They thought I was dangerous. They told my parents I was a monster, a threat. They said that they had to get rid of me. My parents refused. I knew the villagers would hurt them if I stayed. SO I ran away in the middle of the night."

"And you met me." Jay finished.  
"Yup." I said, smiling slightly. "And now we're sitting in this dusty dark box. So what about you? What are _you _running from?"

Jay cleared his throat. "That, is a story for another time. Now quick, pretend you're now here. I think someone's coming."

**Bye Teen Titans lovers!**

**~ Pixiedustmagic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha fanfiction readers! Are you ready for the next... CHAPTER?! Sorry for the long wait. The really long wait. *Sigh * Yeah, I'm not a, 'update every second day' person.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jinx or the Teen Titans. As sad as that thought is.**

**Jinx POV**

We stayed on that boat for two weeks. We switched boxes every second day, and went to stretch our legs when we knew no one was around. We snuck food in from the kitchens. I learned that Jay had a _huge _appetite. Really, I had to get a whole box for him! I never knew how stressful annoying boys were. Once we got to America, I would be free of them forever.**(Ha, no.) **But that one of the only good things about reaching America.

Jay and I were growing really close, in a brother sister way. In my village, I mostly played with the girls. I had never really had a guy friend before, and it was nice. Most of the time.

Jay would never talk about his life, but we talked about basically everything else. India, America, different types of cheeses. Sometimes we talked about Amby. I told him about what a great sister she had been, the kind of jokes she would tell, what we would do together. I still missed her terribly, and felt immensely guilty, but talking about it helped some.

I told him about all the girls in my village, who I had come to think about as very close cousins over time. You know, before they turned on me and started calling me a witch.

Every once in a while, somebody would come down to where we were hiding, and started poking around with a flashlight. We would both hide in the shadows until they left muttering, "I swear I saw crumbs leading down here. Must be rats."

I would miss Jay once we got to America and had to part ways. I wondered where he would go. Better question, where would _I _go? I didn't know anybody in America. Who would take in a little abandoned gypsy girl with freakish powers and pink hair?

I noticed that Jay coughed alot. It was a bit dusty, so I couldn't blame him. But one night, I woke up to him wheezing violently. He stopped though, and went back to sleep, so I'm not sure what to make of it.

I had alot of free time. I spent some of it sleeping, but that got boring. I snuck around the boat a bit, but there was always the threat of being caught. So I spent most of it talking with Jay and thinking. The thinking time, surprisingly, did me more harm then good. I was starting to think my new name, Jinx, was fitting. A jinx. Bad luck by definition. Something that causes bad things to happen.

Gosh, am I depressing.

The day we docked in America, Jay was having a huge fit of coughing.

"Are sure you're okay?" I asked as he doubled over. He held up one finger, to say, 'Give me a second.'

"Yeah." he wheezed. "I'm fine. Just allergies." I crossed my arms, unconvinced.

"Come on." he said. "They're unloading. We should go."

I let it go for the moment, as we had to leave, but believe me, I wasn't done nagging him.

We blended in with the crowd exiting the boat. I had wrapped my hair in my _sari, _as to not draw attention to myself.

We didn't have much to bring. Just our one change of clothes, and what we were wearing. It wasn't alot, but it was all we had.

As we were swept onto the docks by the crowd, I began thinking. It was obvious why I had so little. I was an abandoned girl from a poor family. But why did Jay have no belongings? What was he doing in India? It was easy to tell from his complexion that he was American. I had come to think of Jay as a brother, but there was so much I didn't know about him. So much I would never know now that we were splitting ways.

Wait, were we splitting ways? We hadn't really discussed it.

I turned to Jay. "Hey Jay, where are we going-" I stopped short when I saw his face. It was pale white, and he coughing really really hard. He doubled over and people stopped to look.

"It nothing." I said, waving them along. "Nothing to see." They started moving along again, and I looked back at Jay.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just...just please find me a place to rest." he wheezed. I nodded, and he leaned against me. So with me supporting him, we walked slowly to find a place to rest.

It was getting dark when we found a place to sit.

"Thank you." he said weakly. He tried to sit up straight, but immediately bent over again, coughing.

"It's not just allergies is it?" I asked, watching him. He looked up at me, his eyes slowly filling with tears.

"No, it's not."

**Mwahaha! Now you must wait for the next chapter!**

**Peace and Pixies**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


End file.
